


L'oiseau Dor

by ThrowMeAStory



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball (Hamilton), Birds, Birdwatching, Broadway, F/M, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Hamilton AU, Original Broadway Cast, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Peggy, Peggy Schuyler Has a Crush, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory
Summary: 1780, a winter's ball and Peggy Schuyler is the envy of all. Hamilton AU.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 8





	L'oiseau Dor

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi! There's no where near enough Peggy stories out there, so I decided to write one of my own.I can not write dialogue very well, that's why I try to write very little and find other ways to get the point across. This is a Hamilton AU. Enjoy!!!

"I had been in many ways further than the moon, on an even more impossible journey and the answer was yes, you can come back to your life, but it's never the same. But maybe it was enough to have gone once. How many people can say they had that?"- Claire Fraser, Outlander

Looking in the mirror, I brushed my hands down the yellow fabric covering my body, the dress close in style and colour to the one I wear everyday, my dark hair up in the same way also. Tipping my head to the side, I study my features in the reflective surface. Nothing extraordinary but not bad looking either, my skin was lighter than Angelica's but darker than Eliza's. It was something I'd always loved about my appearance.

The loud laughter from the other bedroom shook me out of my thoughts, I could hear my sisters having fun together while I was by getting ready by myself. No change there, they have always been closer to each other than either have with me and sometimes it made me jealous. Everyone loved Angelica's personality and Eliza's beauty. I would never tell anyone but sometimes I felt forgotten, the one they take out so that Father wouldn't tell them off for excluding me.

Sighing, I left my bedroom and walked down the stairs. Father was waiting by the door to wish us a good night as he wasn't coming. Before he could get a word out my sisters came running down the stairs and rushed pass us to get in the carriage. Without another word I kissed Father on the cheek and raced after them.

As the carriage moved down the road I let the sound of Angelica and Eliza's chatter fade into the background. In my head I was going over what I had learnt from the book I had picked out this morning and though I hadn't read all of it, the tiny sketches on one side of the page was something I could visualise as I shut my eyes. I could see the blackish grey lines that made up the image of a Bengal Florican and the bigger sketch the Kakapo. The book was of birds and their different origins.

I would love to be a bird. To fly and only have to stop to eat, to sleep in a tree and wake with the dawn, to saw in the sky and see different places. I would be a small sized golden eagle. My favourite colour mixed with one of the fastest birds in the world.

Arriving at the ball, my sisters had men asking them to dance almost instantly. Standing back I watched them dance with both soldiers and gentlemen alike. I'd never much liked the slow dances but I couldn't resist when one of the boys I spoke to regularly when I went into town by myself asked me to dance. The music fast enough to make my hair whip round my face and my heart to speed up from the adrenaline.

When it finished I grabbed a drink and made my way to the window. Looking out the glass I saw an short-eared owl flying high in the sky, making it look like it was circling the moon. I should so like to go to the moon and fly amongst the stars but alas I was born in the wrong species. I regretted that I wasn't born a bird, all the places I could go if I could just fly away and not stop until I landed somewhere new.

Loud laughter broke me from my train of thought for the second time this evening, even above the music. Turning my head to glance at where it came from, I see a group of 3 soldiers having fun and drinking heartily. A very big man with a piece of fabric wrapped around his head was stood next to a smaller man hair almost as frizzy as mine. Next to them however, was the most handsome soldier I'd ever seen.

His dark hair was also frizzy and tied into a ponytail, like his friend. His tall frame stood straight and proud and the colour of his skin almost shined as the candlelight hit it. His brown eyes flicker towards me, like he could sense someone staring at him and his gaze caught mine. When he saw me staring at him a grin slowly spread out over his lips and I hastily averted my eyes, examining the ballroom for my sisters.

Finding them, I watched as Eliza danced with a smaller built soldier with what seemed to be the theme for tonight, a dark haired ponytail. They were looking at each other like they where the only two in the room. Just to the side of the dancefloor however stood Angelica, with her arms crossed and a face like thunder. It didn't surprise me though, even if they were as close as anyone could be, they sometimes fought over things.

It was usually when Angelica wanted what Eliza had.

Downing the rest of my drink, I made my way outside into the winter air. Leaning against the stone pillar I squint into the darkness, trying to locate any animals that I could categorise when I hear footsteps coming to a halt behind me. Spinning my body around I came face to face with the handsome soldier who was holding 2 glasses of wine. He bows as he introduces himself.

"Bonsoir, madam. My name is Lafayette. May I have the honour of knowing your name?"

"Bonsoir, sir. My name is Peggy Schuyler." I answer, while taking the glass he handed out to me.

"Peggy! Is that your birth name?"

"No. Is Lafayette yours?" I asks as he laughs.

"No, it is not. My full title name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. At your service, Miss..."

I pause for a second as I take a sip of my wine, the grin on his face never breaking as his gaze stays on mine waiting for my answer. 

"Miss Margarita Schuyler."

"Ah Margarita. Such a beautiful name."

We continue for what must have been a couple of hours, talking about near everything and swapping stories. He told me about why he had joined the american army, how he had met his friends and what he wanted to do after we'd won the war. He told me about his family and his birth place. Also he told me about the man who my sisters were with.

His name was Alexander Hamilton. He was an Immigrant and scholar from Caribbean. He was also climbing through military ranks, fast. Deciding to move the conversation on he asked about me.

I told him about my family and friends, my love of animals and learning new things and my very simple dream. I wanted to do something to make a difference, no matter how small. I told him that I wanted to learn and be successful in a useful trade, maybe my father's, maybe something with animals or maybe as a tutor. He didn't scoff or look at me like I was crazy, like most gentlemen would have if a young, wealthy lady told them they wanted to work instead of marry, he was really encouraging.

We walked back into the ballroom as they were preparing for the last dance, a slow waltz. Without even realising we wondered onto the floor and took our places. Glancing around I saw Eliza, still dancing with Mr Hamilton and Angelica with Aaron Burr, ironically. As the dance went on I could almost feel my palm tingling where it touched his, like our chemistry was physically manifesting itself with his eyes never leaving mine.

As everyone was slowly leaving, the group of soldiers escorted us to our carriage. Angelica immediately got in as Eliza hung back to make plans with Alexander to meet in the park tomorrow afternoon. I intervened and told them that I would chaperone them, hoping that if I said it aloud Lafayette would agree to join. He did before I'd even finished the sentence, smiling at me and offering me his hand so I could climb into the carriage.

When we got back home I immediately excused myself so I could go to bed and finish my reading before tomorrow. Getting changed and slipping into bed, I opened my book and continued from where I left off. Reaching the last few pages, I got up and looked in my secret purse, where I kept the allowance that I hadn't yet spent and counted it. After working out that I had quite a sum that wouldn't be used before I was given my next amount by father, which was only in a few weeks, I took enough out to purchase a few new books tomorrow.

There was a bookshop opposite the park that had quite the selection of both animal and french study books. Getting back in bed and reading through the last page, I gazed upon the last bird. An yellow and blue Eurasion Blue Tit. Smiling, I settled down under the covers and fell asleep.

In my dream a Eurasion Blue Tit and a Golden Eagle flew side by side.

"In life we all have an unspeakable secret, an irreversible regret, an unreachable dream and an unforgettable love."- Diego Marchi


End file.
